mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadistika
'Shadistika' Shadistika is a religion found mainly inside of Shaderia, though there it is somewhat spread throughout the map. Originally the religion was used in worship of the Immortal Azhul, and this practice continued for over seven hundred years. The religion was originally based on compassion and raising the dead for the greater good, as, eventhough he was an Immortal, Azhul cared deeply for mankind. After Solomon murdered Azhul and absorbed his powers of immortality and resurrection the religion effectively died. In the following centuries Solomon managed to slaughter all of Azhul's brethren and the Religion of Immortals was lost to time.Several decades after Shadistika had been completely forgotten some of the deepest caves were being excavated and the Shaderians stumbled across a temple. In the temple were sacred texts and lost information that people thought proved invaluable in advancing Shaderia and a resurgence was felt. Solomon allowed this resurgance to take place as it helped to unify his country. He also insisted that Azhul be used to symbolise the religion as he thought having Azhul symbolise everything he hated (anger, greed, resurrection for evil) would be the ultimate victory. In the temple were also instructions and instruments which allowed civilians to raise the dead (though it would take dedication and years of training). In doing this you would place the deceaced in the arms of "Azhul," for there was an ancient statue within, and after following some complex instructions, the dead would rise, if only for short periods of time with limited uses. But as necromantic skills among the civilians improved, so did the resurrections. Azhul the Immortal As an Immortal he was one of the creators of the world. Although many of his ken didn't particularly care for humanity Azhul cared for them. He created and destroyed life and was able to bring people back from the dead. In the early days of the world, before even Shaderia existed, he taught tribes people how to raise the dead and was the most prominant religion in the Shaderian region. Months after he was murdered Azhul's corpse washed up on the coast of Shaderia. His close followers tried to re-animate him but to no avail, and so many of them sacrificed themselves. One priest stayed alive in order to re-animate the sacrifices and place them around the tomb of Azhul to guard him throughout eternity. The priest then apparently poisoned himself and with that, the knowledge of necromancy was lost along with most practicioners of Shadistika. With the discovery of the books and the temple however, Shadistika has become the most prominent religion. In present day the religion is closely followed and brings unity and stability to Mainland Shaderia, though nobody knows the truth about how it was actually Solomon who killed Azhul. Kane: "Does anyone actually read all this?" Solomon: "Domino, Bitch!" Related Events The Eternal Guardians of Azhul have been sleeping peacefully for many centuries, not once have they stirred since ending their lives to watch over the Immortal. After centuries of silence as the guardians lay in slumber an erratic call for rebirth roused them back to the world of the living, Azhul the Immortal was still alive. The message was short but the meaning was clear and the Guardians knew what to do. The life force of Azhul still emanated nearby for his power resided in Solomon. After scouting Shaderia for the one who slew their Lord they eventually came across Abaddon Castle, where the blasphemous Solomon resided. After eventually stealing The Table from the Lornonian and DPRSJ island they took the table to Solomon where they dismantled it with the knowledge from the Immortals and crucified Solomon. After doing so they sung a chant to destroy Solomon and bring Azhul back into this world. The guardians were stopped by The Avengers but Solomon was killed. After these events the Shadistikans demanded to know the truth and whether Solomon really killed Azhul. The religion then split into two groups, with the largest faction declaring Solomon a heretic and demanding the destruction of the state. Category:Religions